


Get Out Of My School

by Bronzeflower



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Can characters who don't have that much character to begin with be considered out of character?, Cornelia is the best wingman/wingwoman, Crushes, Dorks, Get out of my school, I don't know what else to tag this as, I'm tagging it as that anyways, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Language, Not much but it is there, Out of Character, Sextus has blue hair bc why the fuck not, There's a little bit of cursing in this, Wingman Cornelia, oh well, prompt, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Sextus doesn't know how to deal with crushes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Take it. It's here

Marcus laughed at a joke his friend made as he opened his locker. He almost missed the envelope that had fallen out of his locker.

“Marcus. This just fell out of your locker.” Marcus’s friend handed the envelope to Marcus.

The envelope only had To: Marcus written on it. There was also a heart sticker keeping the envelope closed.

“Is it a love letter?” Marcus’s friend waggled his eyebrows.

Marcus rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

“What is this?” Marcus asked.

The only thing written on the letter was “Get out of my school” written kind of messily in all caps.

“It looks like you’re being threatened.” Marcus’s friend commented.

“I’m going to talk to Cornelia about this.” Marcus left and went to go find his sister.

“Hey, Marcus!” Cornelia apparently found him first. “Why the long face?”

“I think I’m being threatened.” Marcus answered, showing the ‘love letter’ to Cornelia.

She looked at it in confusion, then realization, and then a dark shadow seemed to fall over her face.

“Marcus. Please give me a second.” Cornelia immediately stormed down the hallway, looking for a head of bright blue hair.

“Sextus!” Cornelia shouted.

“What?” Sextus shouted back.

“I thought you were going to write a love letter!”

“I did!” Sextus defended.

“A note saying ‘Get out of my school’ is not a love letter.”

“I panicked.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Cornelia questioned.

“How would I even start a conversation with him?”

“Just go up to him and say hi.” Cornelia said.

“But what would I say after that?” Sextus questioned.

“How do you typically start a conversation?”

Sextus responded with a blank look.

“Right, right. I forgot that you only bothered to become friends with Flavia and I.” Cornelia stated. “Just say hi and ask how he is. You don’t necessarily need to start and entire conversation with him.”

“Alright. Fine. I’ll try talking to him. No promises though.” Sextus said.

“That’s more or less the spirit.” Cornelia pat Sextus on the back. “Now let’s go actually talk to my brother, alright?”

“Wait, wait, wait. You didn’t tell me that I had to talk to Marcus now!”

“Well, I have to walk home with Marcus anyway, and I kind of ran out on him, so he’s probably standing in our meeting spot all confused.”

“But I’m not prepared to talk to him right now!” Sextus shouted as he began to be dragged by Cornelia.

“Well, you don’t have to talk to him. You can just stand there while I awkwardly introduce you>” Cornelia explained.

“I guess that woooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkss.” Sextus went red the moment he saw Marcus.

“Oh god. It’s worse than I thought.” Cornelia dragged Sextus over to Marcus. “Come on, lover boy.”

“Hey, Cornelia.” Marcus greeted. “Where did you go?”

“I was just talking to Sextus over here.” Cornelia gestured towards Sextus.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sextus.” Marcus grinned as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Sextus stood there for a moment, doing nothing. Cornelia nudged him hard, which knocked Sextus outside of his mind.

Sextus brought up his hand and gave a handshake to Marcus. Sextus’s face was bright red.

“I think you’re cute!” Sextus suddenly blurted out. “Uh, I mean, um, shit. Fuck.”

Marcus blushed slightly with a look of surprise on his face before smiling at Sextus.

“Yo-you’re cute, too.” Marcus admitted.

“I should go now!” Sextus yelled and practically sprinted away.

Marcus just kind of stood there with a slight smile on his face.

“Marcus?” Cornelia called out. “Do you have a crush?”

“A, a crush? No, no. Not really.” Marcus scratched the back of his head. “I’d just like to get to know him better.”

“And he’s cute?” Cornelia asked.

“And he’s cute.” Marcus admitted.

“You know he was the one who gave you the note in your locker.” Cornelia stated.

“What? Really? Why?” Marcus questioned.

“He didn’t know how to tell you that he liked you.”

“Oh no.” Marcus blushed. “That’s cute.”

Cornelia grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ever bother editing these??????? Nope.


End file.
